As cloud-based computing services gain increased popularity, service providers may seek increasingly lightweight methods to serve the needs of their clients. One method of providing cloud-based computing services involves the use of application containers that provide isolated environments for clients to run certain software. For example, a computing device may include an application container that executes an application isolated from the computing device's operating system and other software running outside of the application container. In this example, the application running within the application container may exchange encrypted communications with a remote device via a network.
Unfortunately, because these communications are encrypted and/or decrypted by the application executed within the application container, the computing device's operating system and other software running outside of the application container may be unable to inspect the encrypted communications. As a result, the computing device's operating system and other software may be unable to perform certain security analyses (such as data-loss-prevention analyses and/or intrusion detection and prevention analyses). Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for performing application container introspection.